Trust me
by The Good Savage
Summary: Who could ever think that a small confession between master and apprentice would change the course of the war forever?
1. Trust me

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing!

**Summary: **Who could ever think that a small confession between master and apprentice would change the course of the war forever?

**Alert: **This fic is an Alternative Universe and it's passed between Episode II and III!

" normal talking "

" _thoughts _"

* * *

Her luscious hair was dancing with the wind, snaking its way out of thin air as if asking him if he wanted to lose himself in their sight. "_NO! A Jedi must not have these feelings! Why cannot I control myself? By the force what's happening to me?_"

**Trust me**

- "Master? Obi-Wan, are you okay?" – the older man turned back to find standing near the door the young man who had been his brother and friend for so many years: Anakin Skywalker.

Looking at the sand haired man before him, a pang of guilty overpowers him. "_How could he say that this man was his brother and friend when he didn't trust him enough to share his most horrendous feelings? Was it because of fear? Fear of being judged by this young Knight or was it because of his pride that would not let him tell his apprentice of these un-Jedi thoughts that were ruling his mind and better judgment? But, wasn't fear and pride un-Jedi feelings too?_"

- "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" – Anakin asked a little uneasy. He has never seen his master so confused before. Obi-Wan couldn't even keep his shields up, his feelings were a mess: fear, shame, guilty… It seemed he was feeling everything at that point, but true be told; Anakin wouldn't dare to read what the Negotiator's thoughts were.

- "I'm fine, Anakin. I'm just a little worried about the…" - Obi-Wan couldn't keep talking after seeing the hurt in his friend's eyes. Anakin just sighed and turned to leave, but before doing so he said:

- "Your feelings betray you, Master. You don't have to say to me what is troubling you, but you don't have to lie to me either."

- "ANAKIN, WAIT!" – Obi-wan busted it out, finally letting all those unholy feelings show their ugly heads.

- "I'm waiting, sir." – the blue eyed Jedi Knight said teasingly him, trying to make things less complicated. It somehow worked.

- "You know, Anakin, there are many lessons our masters gave to us, but there is one that if you do not learn well, it'll eventually lead to your own doom." – seeing the confused expression on Anakin's face he sighed and continued. – "Control, Anakin, control! Don't you ever pay attention to what I say to you? Oh, forget it! Anyway, when I was younger, a padawan back then, I wasn't so wise as I'm now and thinking about it I don't know if I'm so wise at all…"

- "Master, you're not making any sense! You're sounding like a teena…" – Anakin interrupted him, but was silenced by his master's glare.

- "Well, let's just resume it, before you decide to interrupt me again, shall we? I think I'm failing, Anakin. I think I'm failing because I did not learn how to control my feelings as well as I should have and now I'm fighting against them to regain my good sense."

- "Well… This was somehow unexpected and may I ask what is responsible for throwing away your good sense?"

- "The problem is not what, but who. I fell in love with her again… Satine Kryze..."

Anakin's world froze for a moment. "_Kryze, the duchess of Mandalore?_" He just didn't know what to think about that. His mind was rushing like on a podrace.

- "_Stars! Obi-Wan in love? How could it even be possible? He suspected that there might be something between them, but... Wait, just wait, did he say again? It wasn't the first time he did? Sithspawn!_"

Trying to control his own feelings and thoughts, Anakin looked at his master and what he found there let him understand the seriousness of this situation and he somehow pitied him.

Obi-Wan always managed to control his feelings, he was the balanced one of this Jedi duo while Anakin took action (sometimes being even reckless because of his impetuosity) and now it was quite the contrary. The man standing before him was nothing, but a shadow of the Jedi who was well known for his Negotiator title and Jedi wisdom.

Life could be so unfair sometimes. How could it reduce a warrior to an insecure man who should have let his problems and fears buried in the past? Anakin felt unsure. He didn't know what to do after all, but then he stopped and saw things in a new light.

Obi-Wan was in love! He loved someone as he loved Padmé! Maybe…Just maybe, he could trust his master with his secret, but what if…

Anakin stopped one more time to observe Kenobi. He has always respected his master, but felt unsure if he should tell him about Padmé, but right now, he couldn't be unsure anymore. Obi-Wan trusted him enough to talk about his problems with him, to let him know that his Jedi heart was capable of all those feelings that they fought and suppressed every day.

There was no "if" anymore. Anakin would trust him…

- "Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something…"

Out there, the dark storm that Master Yoda has felt wasn't so dark anymore.

**To be continued...**

**The Right Path**

* * *

**NO REVIEW = NO UPDATE.  
**

**Thanks. =)  
**


	2. The Right Path

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I own nothing!

**Summary: **Who could ever think that a small confession between master and apprentice would change the course of the war forever?

**Alert: **This fic is an Alternative Universe and it's passed between Episode II and III!

" normal talking "

" _thoughts _"

* * *

Anakin was unsure at first, but when he started talking he just couldn't stop until he let out everything that had happened during those secret years of his.

**Trust me**

Kenobi was surprised, then annoyed and suddenly angry, but near the end of Anakin's speech he only felt guilty. His apprentice and friend had survived that all by himself; he didn't agree with what Skywalker has done, but he understood, at least now, Obi-Wan did.

**The Right Path**

An awkward silence remained for some time, but their thoughts were loud enough to make that all worth. While Anakin waited for his master's words, Obi-Wan thought about the Order and how its teachings were somehow old-fashioned.

Time had passed by and the galaxy changed as people did. If the Jedi Order wanted to remain alive, trying to bring peace to the galaxy it would have to change some of their commandments. Changes, sometimes, could bring the better of something. By the force, he sounded just like Master Qui-Gon.

Looking at Anakin he saw himself at his age, just a young man trying to fix problems that were greater than him and being a little honest, he knew that the blonde man was doing a better job than him. This young man, born out of a prophecy…the one supposed to bring the balance to the force.

Facing his friend, the Jedi Master walked to him. His feet, hopefully, were guiding him to the right decision.

- "For a long time, I have being unconsciously eaten alive by my anxieties and worries about the future, thinking where it would lead me, but I just remembered the words that a wise man told me, he said to not be mindful at the expense of the future, but of the living force. I don't know where this all will take us, Anakin, however be assured that I trust you for I must have faith that you'll take the right path."

It was all unexpected and a little odd to both of them, but while they were fixing their wrongs and writing a new story, three masters were meditating about this brand course the force has created.

- "Hmm… As a surprise it came. Stronger their link is maybe right you were."

- "The future is not written on a rock, but the force will get its will working, although now our vision seems brighter."

- "But out there they still are."

An angry and malicious feeling was echoing through the force, they had felt it too. The dead master knew that the Dark Lord saw those different directions for what they were: a nuisance, something that could ruin his long life plans; however, he also feared it, so it didn't matter how strong fear could make them, when it was against them it could make the siths as weak as anyone else.

Things were changing, slowly, but there were and as long as it happened, everything would end as it should have.

Somehow, after telling his master about what he did, those disturbing nightmares that always haunted Anakin weren't there anymore, just the face of smiling babies and a fallen black mask buried under the sand's of choice. Obi-Wan was, after all these years, at peace not only with himself, but with his master too.

At night, when sleep was finally taking over him, Obi-Wan remembered Jinn's words:

"_There are many paths to take, Obi-Wan. Not all of us are fortunate enough to find the one with heart, the path the Force has set before us._"

- "Master, I found it..." - if he wasn't so tired, he would have sworn he had heard an answer...

- "_I knew you would..."_

But he did.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Good evening,**

**I'm so sorry for the waiting. I know it took me too long to update it and I'm sure that many won't be pleased with this ending, but I wanted to give it this end for trust is an important feeling and it can change the choices we make, however future is unwritten and it falls to us to decide what we will make out of ourselves. Thank you all for reading it, reviewing...well, everthing. You're all awesome.**

**See you someday,**

**The Good Savage.**

**Thanks. =)  
**


End file.
